


The NateMare Theory

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: Freddy's is a bad place, Everyone knows that.But one was able to survive: Matpat.But, problems arise at the pizzeria. And he has to survive again.Along with some others.





	1. A nightly fright

"Why Hello?" a females voice rang into the phone. 

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbears. Let's just focus on getting you through your first week." 

She sighed as continued to listen to the phone call while randomly flipping through the cameras. 

"Now the animatronics do tend to wander a bit. Now that might sound bad, I know. But it's really nothing to worry about." 

"Nothing to worry about huh?" she asked herself as she ignored the rest of the call. 

When she flipped to a screen there was a rabbit animatronic starting at the camera. 

"Ahhh! What the hell?!" She gasped as she leaned away from the screen. 

She rapidly closed the door and heard scratching from the other side. 

"No! Go away!" She yelled. 

She heard banging on the other side. 

"Damn it!" she hissed to herself. 

There was a buzz, and the power went out. 

She picked up her flashlight and started to look around the room. 

She heard footsteps come closer. 

"No, no! Oh no!" she started to scream as she saw red eyes look at her. 

There was screaming, and then no sounds at all. 

 

When the morning shift came, she was nowhere to be found.


	2. One year later...

Mark sat at his desk, trying to edit a new video for his fans. 

His phone rang. Mark sighed and picked it up. "Hello. We are currently without a security guard for the night shift. And we need someone tonight because the shift starts at twelve." the person on the other line explained. 

Mark took a glance over at his clock, 8:30. He sighed, and turned his head back into the phone. 

"Fine. I'll bee there." Mark said. 

"Great! Remember 12:00." the phone guy said before hanging up.   
"How could I forget." Mark spat. He worked the day shift before, he could only imagine the terror of the night shift. 

\--------------------- 

Nathan Sharp sat on the couch in his apartment. He started to flip through the channels before finding a story that interested him. 

"I'm here with Matthew Patrick. The survival of Freddy's. 

"Thank you." Matpat said. 

"How did you do it? Tell Us!" He asked as he vigorously grabbed Matts shirt. 

"Do you need an escape route?" He asked after Matt fixed his mic. 

"I actually decide to leave the room. I survived." Mat said. 

"Well congratulations." the host said again. 

Nate huffed in annoyance as he watched the story soon start to wrap up. "Great 7 years ago all i get is paid $100. And now this newbie gets all this publicly." Nate grumbled before turning off the t.v. entirely. 

\-------------------- 

Mark walked into the old, musky pizzeria with a gun or three hidden away in his bag. He heard all the rumors about the place being haunted and he sure as hell wasn't going to fo out this way. 

Mark held a pistol in his hand as he continued to flip through the very crappy cameras they had. 

He was starting to get uneasy, he only had 12% power and had a full hour left. 

Mark brought the pistol higher. "Oh hell no! I ain't leaving this way!" He hissed. 

He heard footsteps and shot the gun. 

A body holding a broom fell to the floor with a thud. 

 

Mark was soon being dragged out of the pizzeria by a couple of cops. 

Mark kept yelling over and over again, "You don't get it! They're animatronics! They're children who were stuffed into suits! They're going to kill everyone!" as the cops continued to shove him into the car. 

Mark sat quietly in the back on the car. He turned he turned his head to the door handles and noticed that the cops forgot to lock him in. 

He also noted that they weren't taking him straight to the police station. They were heading to a coffee shop. 

The cops shut the car down and started to walk inside, with Mark watching their every move. 

From the looks of the windows of the building, they were tinted. And it was dark enough not to see things outside; at least, not from this far away. 

Mark counted about eight seconds after the door to the building shut before flinging the car door open and started tp sprint his way home. 

Since he normally went to this coffee shop, he knew it was about a three minute drive away from his house. And therefore, about a six to eight minute jog. 

The cops decided to stay in the shop for a while to celebrate catching the perp. They decided to take their leftover coffee and take him into the station. 

While they were walking out they saw the indoor light for the door was on. And the back door open. 

"We forgot to lock the perp in again didn't we?" One of the cops asked. 

"I won't tell the chief if you don't." the other said. 

They both quietly shared a nodd. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Mark made it home quicker than he thought it would. He was breathing like he had just ran a marathon. 

Which in his case, he might as well have. 

He ran into the bathroom. He spotted the red hair dye he had bought last week. He wanted to dye his hair after his Freddy job, but now was an emergency. 

After he dried his hair, he took a look in the mirror. " Well, I guess this will have to do." He sighed. 

He went over to his couch and flipped through the channels. For the third time now, MatPat's story was being shown. 

"Good job for the guy. At least he didn't kill anyone." Mark sighed before falling asleep on his couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan sat in his apartment bored out of his mind. He had just heard his friend Mark got arrested for killing a guy while working the night shift at Freddy's. 

But he got away... 

"How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this mess now Mark?" Nate asked himself while flipping through his mail. 

As if on cue his home phone rang and he groaned in annoyance while picking it up. 

"Hey Nate, long time no see!" the guy on the phone said excitedly. 

"What do you want?" Nate asked. 

"Well there's been a firearms accident at Freddy's-" 

"I've heard. Continue." 

"And I know it's been seven years and all, i can get you a check by Fri." he continued while Nate opened his mail. 

He frowned as he read a letter that claimed if he didn't pay he would get evicted. 

"Hello?" Phone guy asked. 

"Fine." Nate said. 

"Great! Remember 12:00 sharp!" He finished before hanging up.

"How could I forget..." Nate mumbled to himself while slamming the phone back onto the receiver. 

-Time skip brought to by Catpat!- 

Nate slumped into the familiar chair in the office of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. 

The camera's were just as crappy as he remembered, and the whole room had empty pizza boxes and a half eaten cupcake on the desk. 

"Gross..." Nate mumbled.

After about three hours of the animatronics doing absolutely nothing there was a bang against the door and Mark rushed in.   
"Mark?!" 

"Nate?!" 

"You're the night shift?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hiding from the cops or something?" Nate asked, "Nice hair by the way." he finished. 

"Well yea but my thought was the cops wont come looking for the perp where the crime happened. Also, thanks." Mark tried to reason. 

"Well you are a dumb ass. However, i may need your help. There have been no signs of the animatronics and i need to check them out." Nate explained. 

"Wait, you actually WANT to go LOOKING for the abominations that could stuff you ate any moment?" Mark looked at Nate as if he belonged in a mental asylum for even suggesting the idea. 

"Well I don't want to get fired for the animatronics not working. I need that money." Nate continued while grabbing a flashlight and walking over to the door. He looked at Mark who was still standing in the middle of the room with jeans and a grey hoodie on, "You coming or not?" Nate asked. 

"Fine." Mark grumbled. 

"Great, let's go!" Nate smiled while tossing Mark a flashlight. 

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were still on the stage. In a stage where at first glance it would look like they were powered down. But up close their fingers would twitch at times. 

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Mark asked while waving his flashlight around every few seconds. 

"No idea, and can you stop doing that?" Nate snapped. 

"Sorry." Mark apologized.   
"God these things stink!" Nate exclaimed while shining his flashlight to get a better look at Freddy. 

The place went black with showroom sound and Nate and Mark looked at each other in the dark. 

"You said Freddy was still active didn't you?" Mark asked. 

On cue, Freddy's eyes lit up and his jingle started to play. 

"Run." Nate said and the two ran through the dark pizzeria; wildly waving their flashings around looking for some kind of exit. 

They could hear the loud booms of Freddy's walking growing ever closer to them. Nate and Mark sprinted faster even though their legs were screaming in protest. 

"There!" Mark yelled and the two burst through the exit and into the night air. Nate was breathing heavily while checking his watch, "5:45 A.M." 

"That was insane!" Mark yelled. 

"There is something definitely wrong with the animatronics." Nate was still trying to get his breathing under control. 

"I may have am idea of someone that can help us out with this." Mark explained. 

"Where does he live?" Nate asked. 

"Well I'm not sure how well he will like a 6 in the morning visit.." Mark trailed off. 

"No shit. And you're still a wanted man. So for now, i suggest that we lay low at my place and we go talk to him later." Nate suggested. 

"Agreed." Mark said and started to walk to Nate's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! Sorry about not updating this, i just have so many things and so many new ideas! But know that i will be continuing to update. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and i will see you all, 
> 
> In the next chapter. 
> 
> Bu-bye!


End file.
